


Coward

by ezraisangry



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Bisexual John Bender, Ficlet, First Kiss, Gay Andrew Clark, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: Andrew says he's not a coward. Bender puts that to test.
Relationships: John Bender/Andrew Clark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> for bee .
> 
> CW // homophobic language , referenced abuse

"Yeah? Well with the way you're all up in my face, I'd say you're a fuckin' homo, Sporto"

Andrew's face heated up. He had Bender pinned against a locker in an otherwise empty hallway, and yet the brunette still had the nerve to talk like that. The jock couldn't dismiss the fact that Bender did have some balls to do this.

"Shut the fuck up, man. Look, you gotta leave people alone"

"Or what?" the taller, yet still weaker, man smirked a bit.

Silence.

"Coward"

"I am _not _a coward!"__

__Bender didn't know it, but that word hit something deep within Andrew. His whole life, he'd dedicated himself to proving he wasn't a coward - all because of his father._ _

__"Then what are you? Cuz, Sporto, you're either a coward or a homo. Or maybe both"_ _

__Andrew tightened his grip on the other's collar, pushing him back against the locker again with more force. Bender kept a good poker face, but if Andrew looked into his eyes close enough, he could easily see that the other was terrified._ _

__He didn't know it, but... he wasn't the only who could blame his father for his current emotions._ _

__"Shut the _fuck _up, I'm not gonna ask again"___ _

____"Make me" Bender challenged, painting a smirk back on his face._ _ _ _

____Oh man. He'd done it, hadn't he?_ _ _ _

____Bender was bracing himself to be punched, kicked, slammed back into the locker - some sort of violence. He had prompted it, after all. He knew his impulsive responses would get him in trouble._ _ _ _

But that didn't happen. What did take place caught him more off-guard than any act of violence would have.

Andrew leaned up and kissed him.

Despite his initial surprise, it didn't take long before he was kissing back. It also didn't take long before the kiss grew rough, Bender still pinned down and Andrew still full of anger and adrenaline. It was only when he was out of breath that he pulled away.

"So" Bender gave a mischievous look.

"So..." Andrew answered, awkwardness settling in.

"Maybe you're not a coward"

"I know I'm not" he replied defensively 

"Ah-ah-ah" he teased "Yknow what that makes you then - I gave you two options"

"Oh, fuck off"

"Make me"


End file.
